What About Now
by MyNameIsCAL
Summary: It's been years since Fang has spoken to Max after leaving the flock, afraid that her wanting to save the world would destroy him. But he's found that he needs her and so he's been watching her everyday. Song is What About Now by Daughtry.


**What About Now**

By MyNameIsCAB

--Fang's POV--

_Shadows fill an empty heart  
As love is fading,_

I watched Max, sleeping almost like she was unsure of something. She was still trying to save the world. And maybe, perhaps, it was what started our disconnection.

_  
From all the things that we are  
But are not saying._

It had been years since I've actually spoken to her. I left the flock, afraid that her obsession with saving the world would hurt me.

_  
Can we see beyond the scars  
And make it to the dawn?  
_

But how I want her so badly. Somehow, some way, I just wanted to forget all the fights we had and just make up and be happy together again.

_  
Change the colors of the sky.  
And open up to  
The ways you made me feel alive,  
The ways I loved you._

And here comes the sun, a sliver of it over her body. It's almost time to go, but I can't help but remember all the great times we had with each other.

_  
For all the things that never died,  
To make it through the night,  
Love will find you.  
_

But I always still felt there was a connection and maybe that's what keeps me going, following Max without trying to make contact. If we never get back together, I hope, at least someone will love her.

_  
What about now?  
What about today?_

But it's hard not to have questions run through my head. It's hard to remember why I left her and the flock.

_  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?_

And if Max would accept me, how would it all turn out? Maybe we could be happy, loving.

_  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?_

Sometimes I watch her, and get too close, hoping she'll notice me. Hoping she can save me before I do something too drastic.

_The sun is breaking in your eyes  
To start a new day._

The sun is rising, almost reaching her eyes and another day has begun. It's almost time for me to go, but I'll leave at the last moment, just as her eyes flutter open.

_  
This broken heart can still survive  
With a touch of your grace._

Sometimes I wonder if I can go on, my heart in pieces because I was stupid and left, afraid of Max, even though all I needed was her.

_  
Shadows fade into the light.  
I am by your side,  
Where love will find you._

Yet I follow her like a shadow, and I am always close behind watching. If she were ever to fall, I would step out and catch her.

_What about now?  
What about today?_

And so I'm still on the balcony watching her, the other flock spread out on the other bed and couches.

_  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love, it never went away?_

It's hard to hold back the tears of what we could have been today.

_  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?  
_

And just as I was about to take off, her eyes opened and she stared at me. Part of me just wanted to take off and go, but she made her way towards the door and opened it.

"Fang…" she looked up at me.

"Max…" I whispered into her ear as she hugged me. It was time to confess everything to her, everything I felt. "Max…I've missed you so much…I'm sorry…"

"God, it's so good to see you again. I've missed you too," she replied, still clinging onto me.

I squeezed her a little tighter. "I just wanted to tell you that I love you."

There was a moment of silence, and then she answered back. "I love you too, Fang."

_  
Now that we're here,  
Now that we've come this far,  
Just hold on._

And then neither one of us wanted to let go. It was surreal that we were standing in front of each other like this, hugging.

_  
There is nothing to fear,  
For I am right beside you._

As we stood there, still interlocked, I promised that I wouldn't leave her again.

_  
For all my life,  
I am yours.  
_

And that I would always be there to catch her she started to fall.

_  
What about now?  
What about today?_

And so the questions that run through my head are different now.

_  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?_

And there is nothing that stands between us. Those questions began to fade away, to the back of mind.

_What about now?  
What about today?_

They disappear like blood in water.

_  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?_

Questioning our love would be wrong because it will grow to be something that only death could pull apart.

_  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?_

We finally admitted everything we've ever wanted to say, to apologize about.

_  
Baby, before it's too late,  
Baby, before it's too late,  
Baby, before it's too late,_

And she saved me.

_  
What about now?_

No, it was more like what about tomorrow?


End file.
